Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Griffin (née Pewterschmidt) is Peter Griffin's wife, the mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin and the owner of a talking dog, Brian Griffin. She is best friends with her neighbor, Bonnie Swanson. She is of the main characters from American animated sitcom Family Guy. She appears in the episode Homerland and a crossover special, The Simpsons Guy, and serves as one of the major antagonists of Animas Extravaganza. Her née maiden name is Lois Patrice Pewterschidt. She, like the rest of the Griffins, has skin Homer, a yellow-skinned person, would describe as "albino". Appearance Lois is a tall and skinny woman bright orange hair and slightly tanned white skin. She has a rounded triangular shaped head and a big, pointy, triangular nose. She has round and far apart eyes two tiny eyelashes on each eye. She wears blue pearl earrings and red lipstick. She has a green buttoned shirt and tan pants. She also wears purple slippers. In School Daze, she would sometimes change her outfit, often wearing blouses of varying colors (usually blue, pink, green, white, or other colors) with or without a jacket over it, with blue jeans or black leggings(sometimes shorts), and either sneakers, sandals, flats, or boots for footwear. Personality Lois is a hard-working and doting housewife. She is the voice of reason to Peter and is always having to handle, putting up with all of his ridiculous antics. Although she seems to be very prim and perfect, she only acts that way because she has to and she's being repressed. Lois is really a wild and crazy girl who wants to have fun in life. She wants to act like a profane and disgusting party slut and run around acting like she's forever young. Due to Peter expressing this even more openly and having the tendency to express this at inappropriate times, that she would never express them during, she always has to be the sane one and take care of everything herself. Lois' personality is also a bit dark and cruel, as she has expressed alcoholism, drug abuse, fetishes for sadomasochism, thoughts of drowning her children, occasional urges to kill her husband, and a lot of other horrible things. She's definitely not as happy-go-lucky as Peter when she lets her id run free and unlike Peter, she never learns her lesson about what she did wrong and things never get fixed and put back to normal again in the end, so being repressed by her husband like this, although stressful and sad for her, serves a good purpose. Prominence Original Series * Tom's Birthday (debut & only appearance) 8th Grade Adventures * School Daze: The Movie (first movie appearance) High School Years * Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze (first re-appearance) * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 1: The Feud That Started it all. * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 2: All Worked Up * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 5: Bad Luck * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 6: Operation PS Library * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 7: Miss Martin’s Escape Plan * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 9: Goodbye Stress, Hello Christmas * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 15: Couch Potatoes * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 18: The Reunion * Larsson and the Power of One! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 9: Griffin Family Therapy * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 20: Marathon Guy (final HSY appearance) School Daze in Paradise * Disaster at the Drive-In (first re-appearance) * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * The Train of Strength * Battle for Vacation! * The Chinese Buffet * Road to New York City * Statue Quest * The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip (final Paradise appearance) Forever Sophomores * The Wit's End (mentioned) * Straw Hats Separated! Trapped in the Darkest Parts of Television! (first re-appearance; Main Antagonist) * The Start of a New Voyage! Farewell to Ms. Beaton. * The Larssons’ Time-Traveling Puzzle! We’ve Got a Lot of Work to Do! (Main Antagonist) * Brian’s Back Home! Let’s Celebrate with a Scary Movie! * School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse! * An Apologetic Vengeance * A Weekend in Quahog * Assembling a Body Switcharoo! (final FS appearance) * Attack on Coastal Waters Part 2: Battleships and Cold-Shoulders (mentioned) Advanced Education * The Concert Chronicles (first re-appearance) * Small Foot Inspection (Main Antagonist) * Infiltrating the Complex Gallery Lois HSY.PNG Lois FS.PNG Lois.png Lois AE.png